


A Part Of Me, A Part Of You

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemon, Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lucifer was his daemon. A part of him that could not be separated. They were one that happened to be split into two bodies." [AU - Daemons]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Part Of Me, A Part Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [inkorstardust's post](http://inkorstardust.tumblr.com/post/34709927680/au-dark-materials-wherein-sams-daemon-lucifer) & His Dark Materials trilogy by Philip Pullman.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural" aking with Philip Pullman's "His Dark Materials" work. This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

Sam Winchester stirred in his sleep when something cool-to-the-touch was running across his chest, stirring underneath his gray t-shirt. Shifting at the contrast of temperature against his skin, the weight on his chest increasing, the hunter gave an unamused sound that’s stuck in his throat. It was returned by more movement, giving a torn sound between a chuckle and a grumble when a cold frame is grazing across the sensitive skin of nipple.

"You’re going to stretch my shirt out.” 

Something wet rubs itself across one of his cheekbones in greeting, a quiet hiss filling the air briefly, rising and falling in rhythm like it’s some semblance of a chuckle. “Perhaps the shirt will finally be in your size than,” came the cool remark, Sam giving a grunt when weight is pressed against his collarbone. “I think we’re all rather aware that humans come with nipples. No need to showcase it to the world with your child-size shirts.” 

The brunette cracked an eye open to see a Burmese python sliding underneath his shirt, head shoved obnoxiously close to his face. Opening his other eye, he raised a hand and lightly pushed the python’s face aside. “ _You’re_ in a grumpy mood. Is it already time for coffee?” Sam yawned, feeling that scaled head push against his palm searchingly, Sam instinctually beginning to let his fingers run across the scaled frame in quiet affection.

Lucifer was his daemon. A part of him that could not be separated. They were one that happened to be split into two bodies. The python of rich shades of brown, green and black is in the process of pulling its lengthy frame from underneath Sam’s shirt, pooling into the pillow next to Sam. Not once does Lucifer allow his frame to part from Sam’s comforting fingers. “It _is_ that time of the day,” the daemon replied, tone smug and pleased at the response. 

Sam chuckled, turning his frame so he could gaze at his curled companion. Fingers slipped underneath those powerful jaws to rub at the underside, earning a sound that resembled a sigh. Sam glances to his right to see no bed occupying the space. It was strange not to wake up and see his brother’s face but a few feet away. Slowly was he adjusting but it always left him with a short-lived pang of panic when he couldn’t find his sibling nearby. 

The Winchester was still traveling with Dean, but Lucifer was prone to harassing Dean’s daemon as of late. The possessive streak has begun showing itself more and more as the world about them became more disfigured. More demons -- odd happenings when soul and body is violently torn apart -- were causing problems ever since they were released in droves thanks to Hell’s doors being wedged open. But Azazel was done with and the pressing problem at hand was Lilith. Something they were still trying to gain more information on and stop. As the storyline progresses and Sam dabbles in demon blood, Lucifer has become more aggressive. But that didn’t bother Sam much. 

Lucifer was and is overprotective, cunning and ambitious, always pushing Sam towards a prestigious route in his life. But most of all, he’s ruthless and cruel, something he supposed he was too... They were the same. If Lucifer happened to be a bit aggressive at times, it was simply for the sake of protecting him.

But Sam remembered the fight he got into with his half-brother on the anniversary of their father’s death. It was silly and stupid, but Sam was sensitive on days like these. He didn’t want to hear about the baseball games John took Adam or the theme parks they spent hours in. It became a petty battle of who loved who more that stemmed from a stupid argument that Sam couldn’t remember. 

Jealousy reared its ugly head and Sam watched in shock and pleasure that thick python lunge at Adam’s daemon. The way it sunk its fangs into the daemon’s neck, body instantly curled around it and smothering the life out of it. It looked as if the daemon wasn’t even doing much, watching the way Adam’s daemon stiffened. It was such a quick and silent process, and Sam was played victim to the beauty of it all. The way those thick coils of scales, muscles and his very being were neatly aligned, slowly tightening while the tail lazily curled up afterward in afterthought. Both stared at the other throughout the process, Sam forgetting Adam even existed in this scene. It’s only when Adam began to scream did Sam snap out of it, yelling at Lucifer to let go. 

Sam spent that night in a panic, terrified that he allowed this to get that far and -- maybe -- really wanted it to. Thank god Dean wasn’t present. He wasn’t in the mood for another speech on how he’s becoming a monster. The guilt alone was smothering him and Lucifer spent the night curled around Sam’s legs and arms, nuzzling into the crook of the Winchester’s neck. It made Sam sleep easier. But that was not to say he forgot that thrill of power rushing through his bones. If anything, he sorely missed it.

Sometimes he sought it out through demon blood. Maybe that’s what was making Lucifer more aggressive. Sam was certain it was contributing to the daemon’s growth spurt, in months gaining a foot or so in length. As he got stronger, so did Lucifer. But that’s not such a bad thing. That’s good. That’s what matters: Being strong enough to protect those you love. If this avenue of growth was going to take him there, than so be it. 

“I think you ripped my shirt,” Sam complained before sitting up, slowly pushing himself out of bed. Examining his now overly stretched shirt, he sighed and gave a withering look to the python stretched out on the bed. Lucifer looked far from sorry. Shaking his head as he threw clothes and shoes on, he left the bedroom and found Dean at the small table by the kitchenette. 

“Oh look, Princess Sam woke up,” Dean grinned goofily with a bad case of bed head and the rim of his mug of coffee against his bottom lip. 

Sam felt a smile tugged on his lips as he made a beeline to the coffee pot, “Shut up. Says the one who spends hours in the bathroom getting ready.” Dean gave a self-entitled huff and took a sip from his cup.

“It’s hard looking this good, Sam. What can I say?” 

Sam maneuvered himself over the sprawled out dog next to Dean’s chair, tail thumping against the floor when Sam walked by. Dean’s daemon regarded him with wise eyes from its place on the ground before turning its head elsewhere. Placing his own cup on the table, Sam felt a head immediately nudge the back of his calf, looking down to find Lucifer. 

“Anyways, I think I got ourselves a lead on this -- uh -- Lilith bitch. A lot of weird shit has been happening about Indiana. And no, before you start, it’s not because there’s a sale at Macy’s,” Dean adds, pulling a newspaper out of the mess on the right side of the table, pushing it towards Sam. Sam rolls his eyes and reads the article, feeling Lucifer pile his way into his lap, part of his body wrapped around one of Sam’s legs. No matter what kind of day it may be, both of their daemons made sure to keep apart from the other no matter how close the brothers may be. At times it bothered Sam, always feeling that somehow he was at fault for the strange relationship between the two. 

It was only when Dean returned from Hell did he witness the two daemons become inseparable for a good month. Both would be curled around the other, profusely affectionate to the other to the point where Dean would grow embarrassed and red in the face. Sam thought it was endearing, secretly hoping it would happen again. 

“Gross, Sam! It’s drinking from your cup!” Dean protested, Sam turning his head down to see half of Lucifer’s face shoved in his mug. The younger Winchester responded by scratching the underside of its neck. “You know, I really wanted to eat today but now I lost my appetite,” Dean complained, giving a disapproving look at the python. 

Sam snorted in humor, eyes peering warmly down at the python, “Hey, if you don’t want to go out and eat breakfast that’s -- ”

“Sam, please, have you looked at yourself? You’re skinny. You need some meat on your bones,” Dean cut in, motioning a hand to him. “We need to go somewhere to eat and if I happen to have something it’s because I don’t want you eating by yourself. That’s sad.” Dean explained ardently and smoothly, finishing his cup of coffee before loudly pushing himself out of his chair. It was a sign that Dean was ready to shovel hoards of food into his mouth. “Go pack your oversized dinosaur in the car -- obviously overcompensating for something there,” Dean cajoled, making his way out the door with a bounding mutt, grabbing his jacket on the way. The younger Winchester folded the article given to him and shoved it haphazardly into his pocket. Sam watched the dark-haired dog pause in the doorway as he tucked the article in, tail wagging and staring expectantly at Sam. 

“He’ll always wait for you, you know,” Lucifer spoke up somewhere by his shoulder, the Winchester’s large hands grabbing a portion of the python as he rose to his feet. It was only when Sam made his way towards the door did the dog bound off towards the rumbling Impala. Sam gave a small smile, nodding to himself. 

“I know,” Sam replied, closing the door after him as Dean blasted Guns N’ Roses, unable to stop the grin climbing on his lips as his brother tapped in tempo on the wheel. 

Lucifer shifts and moves onto his shoulders, making it easier for Sam to move, hissing out humorlessly, “If only he would wait in silence...” Sam snorted in humor and made his way to the passenger seat. Volume up or volume down, Sam couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
